My Possessive Ex-Boyfriend
by spiritlive
Summary: Jen and Josh had been dating for 5 years but their relationship was never sweet and loving kind of love but controlling and full of distrust. When Jen thought she could finally live in peace with her true mate, little did she know that Josh is out there for her, secretly building a plan to get her back despite the fact that he had found his mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hi guys! I see you have found my story. Hope you enjoy it though it may not be up to your standard. Have you guys ever been in a boy-girl relationship? How does it feel like? Sweet? Romantic? I have no idea. But what makes a relationship a true relationship? Is it when one tries to dominate over you or is it when one tries to control your every action? To be honest, I was in one but it turned out horrible. At first the guy was very sweet, caring, humorous, open and cheerful but after times we were together, he turned totally. He became quiet, secretive, possessive, controlling, cold and started to distrust me. I couldn't stand his ways and said I wanted a break. At first he asked me don't do that and blamed me that because of me being close to guys, I am the one at fault, the one that cause that relationship to be a mess but what about him? He always hang out with girls and flirts with them. When I told him about the break, he only worried for a day before he went to find other girls and even one from my class. He starts flirting with them and hanging out with them everyday. He even tried to wolf whistle at my senior! I mean like dafuq? He does not even seem that he was heartbroken or something. Is love really that insignificant in one, especially him? Oh well, let's get on with the story! Hope it doesn't bored you out and sorry about the long grandmother story. Let's starttt...**

 **Jen's POV:**

"Josh! Are you coming with us later?" Me and my friends, James and Kale, are going to the arcade to shoot some hoops and I thought it would be right to invite Josh too since he is my boyfriend.

"No." Oh...that's cold. Josh has been cold to me since the start of the month, only giving me one-word answers or merely shrugging it off. It seems like I am invisible to him or maybe even not significant to him already.

"Oh...ok then. I'll whatsapp with you later. Bye." I spun around and walked over to find by best buds leaning against my locker.

"Hi Jay! Hi Kay!" I tried to sound happy but failed epically.

"Hey, what's wrong Jen?" James asked with concern as Kale looked at me waiting for answers.

"It's nothing big...just a rough day? I guess..."

"Jen...tell us the truth." Kale went into over-protective brotherly mode.

"Sigh...Its...its about Josh...He was never so cold to me. Ever since the start of this month, he always kept a distance from me, rarely talks to me, secretive and he ... he is not theJosh I used to know. He used to be sweet and caring to me, open and carefree. I can even see the love in his eyes last time but now, there are only coldness and distance...I don't know what to do now... I really can't stand it." I burst out into tears after releasing my heart problems to my bros. Their body tensed and their eyes were filled with hatred and anger but immediately soften as they pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"We will deal with that bastard for you."

"Ya! We will break him and make sure he crawls to you."

Shaking my head," Are you guys nuts? He is the Alpha of The Dark Knights pack! He can just get both of you killed with a snap of his fingers.I don't want to see both of you get hurt just because of me."

"Don't worry kiddo, he can't beat us. The most is we kill him with a silver dagger, like Ariel in the Little Mermaid, though she did not kill her prince but Josh...he is not your prince. Your real prince, real mate, is out there, finding for you, waiting patiently for his beautiful mate to appear." Kale said with pride in his eyes. Rolling my eyes, I shook my head at him before whacking him behind his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He screamed like a sissy, causing James to laugh out loud.

"That's for being stupid, thinking that you can kill Josh so easily and this," I pulled him to me, wrapping my hands around him, giving him a death hug, " is for being the best friend and brother I can ever ask for. Thank you Kale." He wraps his hand around me, rubbing my back gently.

"And your the best buddy and sis me and James can ever ask for. Right bro?"

"Yup!"

"Thanks guys. I love both of you a lot. Your mates will be the luckiest in the world."

"Um...shall we go to the arcade now?" James asks, a little impatiently.

"Of course bro." Me and Kale chorused as we chased after James who was now dashing down the hallway like a sugar high kid.

How did I even get so lucky? Even though I have a boyfriend, I feel like sometimes my best friends are so much better than him as they care so much more than him and they love me for the way I am. Though we judge one another, we will make sure that the one will not get hurt by another's words which mostly are said in a joking manner. They are very protective of me and makes sure that no one hurts me like I am their actual sister. They will haunt down that person and make them suffer and let me tell you, its not pretty. I seen before how they took care of one of my bullies last time and he suffered a broken nose, 4 broken ribs, a twisted arm and was in coma for 2 weeks. But thankfully, they were not suspended from school as my bully was going to rape me so James and Kale got away without punishments.

After redeeming the points we got in the arcade for 10 bags of wonder goodies like chocolates, sweets, cotton candies, popcorn, chips, etc, we decided to go back home so they sent me back before returning to theirs.

"Thanks guys! I had fun today! Bye!

"Same here! Bye Jen!" James and Kale replied together. Brothers...

After having a bath and dinner, I went upstairs to grab my phone to see many messages from Josh. Can't blame me, I left my phone at home. Clicking on the whatsapp app, 20 unread messages came to sight. Damn it... I click on his chat as I waited for the chat to load.

 **From here it will be the chat. Jen = Me, Josh= Bf:**

 **BF- Hey**

 **BF-Jen...**

 **BF-Are you home already?**

 **BF-Hello?**

 **BF-Jen? U there?**

 **BF-Pls reply when your back home.**

 **BF-Where are you?It's late and you're still not back.**

 **BF-Jen, are u ignoring me?**

 **BF-Jen?**

 **BF-Jenn?**

 **BF-Bae?**

 **BF-Pls reply...**

 **BF-Dear?**

 **BF-Babe?**

 **BF-Dammit!**

 **BF-Y aren't you replying?**

 **BF-Don't ignore me...**

 **BF-Jen...pls reply**

 **BF-Sigh...**

 **BF-At least tell me when you're back ok? Bye.**

Sigh...he really is bipolar...after thinking of what to reply, I typed out

 **Me- Hey...**

 **BF- Hi Babe.**

 **Me-So...what do you want to talk about?**

 **BF-Um...nth much...**

 **Me- Ok? Then can I ask you a question?**

 **BF-Ok**

 **Me-Why are you like that now? Why did you change into that?**

 **BF-Huh? What are u talking abt? How did I change?**

 **Me-Don't try to hide or lie to me Josh. You know that you have been cold to me recently and I want to know why.**

 **BF-Must u really know the real reason?**

 **Me-Yes!**

 **BF-Fine!**

 **Me-Chill dude.**

 **BF-Urgh! You want to know why? Its because I can't stand it when I see you flirt with other guys in class especially when u act all lovey dovey with James and Kale! I hate it so much I want to rip them to shreds. How do you expect me to act like everything is fine when my girlfriend is out there flirting with other guys during lessons when I'm not with her? You tell me!**

 **Me- What?! So you think I am a lose woman? Wow.**

 **Me- You know what?**

 **BF-What**

 **Me- I can't believe I that lose to even have u as my bf! U son of a dick! Goodbye!**

I shut my phone and threw it on the bed as I scream into my pillow. That bastard. I try so hard to keep up this relationship but he thinks that I act like a slut who flirts with every guy? I mean for goodness sake! James and Kale are just my best friends and best bros and he thinks that just because we are so close like actual siblings, he thinks that I'm flirting with them?! What is wrong with him?

I wonder where my actual mate is... I hope it's not too late to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Josh's POV:**

She called me a son of a dick?! Did she really type that?! Urgh! Damn her ass face! How can she say that? It's just...just...I can't stand it when she goes around flirting in school with her guy friends like a slut who has a sign on her head saying 'fuck me!'. She should have seen how the guys stare at her like a piece of meat, preparing to eat her up in a second or two. I can't help but admit that Jen is hot, like literally. H-O-T! I can't even believe when she agreed to date me even though there are hotter guys wanting her for example, her closest guy friends, James and Kale. They look better than me in many ways, in terms of height and built and even their looks. I don't want her to get taken away from me, not especially after she is willing to be mine. She is mine forever. I don't give a damn about all shitty mate things or whatsoever. I want Jen. Mate or not, she's mine. I can't freaking stand it when she hugs James or Kale or chats with any of the guys in school. She is mine so she can only look at me, hug me and talk to me, no other f**king guys. I will never let her go or even give her to her mate. If her mate wants her, he has to go through me.

Looking down at my phone, I decided to put my pride down for this second and apologize to her or even sweet talk just to keep her by my side and I know just what to do. Unlocking my screen, I press on the Whatsapp app and begin working on my convincing message, I just hope it works.

 **Josh= Me, Jen= Bae**

 **Me-Jen, I'm so sorry for bursting out at you just now, I really am sorry. Pls baby, forgive me *puppy eyes* ? I know I'm wrong for losing my temper. I'm only afraid that I will lose you to the other guys as I know I can never compare to others, especially James and Kale. It hurts to see you so close with them in school. I can't even stop hurting inside seeing you guys so sweet together. When I first lay my eyes on you, I knew you are my everything. My world, my universe, my life, my heart and my love. I love you a lot Jen. Believe me. I was only scared of losing you that's why. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. I love you so much that I want to hug you ever so tightly and announce to the whole wide world that I love you the most. I want to be the one that wakes up seeing your beautiful sleeping face, the one waking you up by giving you a good morning kiss, the one to have a family with and the one to be able to grow old with you and spend every moment of my life with you. I really love you Jen. I'm sorry. Pls forgive me?**

Scanning through my long message twice, I hit the sent button and waited for her response anxiously. Please don't break-up with me. That's all I hope for her not to do.

5 minutes later, my phone notification went off as I immediately grabbed my phone to see her response.

 **Bae-...**

Is '...' a good thing or a bad thing?

 **Bae-Oh...**

Damn, is she really going to break-up with me?

 **Bae-Um...I'm sorry**

No...no...she is really going to break with me. Damn it!

 **Me-If you r gonna break with me, pls faster say it now. I can't stand the suspense any longer, its killing me!**

 **Bae-No!**

 **Bae- I'm not breaking up with you.**

 **Bae- I'm just sorry for being a bitch to you just now by saying that you r a son of a dick...**

 **Bae- Thank you for loving me still Josh and I'm sorry for making you insecure. Will you forgive me for saying that^? And I forgive you Josh.**

Wow, she forgave me so easily. Seems like she is a softie. I expected her to ignore me or even giving me the cold war but nope, none of that. Thank goodness she didn't talk about breaking with me or not I could not do this...I always take advantage of this kind of situations, its a confirm working way.

 **Me-I'm sorry Jen but I could not forgive you so easily. You really hurt my pride back there. My pals happened to walk pass just now and saw our chat, now they are laughing at me for getting insulted so easily by my girlfriend especially when I am the Alpha of the Great Orbs pack.**

 **Bae-Oh...I'm really sorry Josh...**

 **Me- Sorry isn't going to solve anything.**

 **Bae- Er...what can I do to make it up to u then? Tell me. I am willing to listen to you as long you forgive me.**

Haha. I knew she will say that. Damn me and my acting skills. All I can say is, I rock.

 **Me- Sigh...I don't what to sound like a douchebag but I want you to not talk to any of the guys in school and promise to forever be mine then I will forgive you.**

 **Bae- What?!**

 **Bae- Must I really?**

 **Me-Up to you.**

 **Bae-Urgh...ok then...I promise...I promise that I will not talk to other guys in school and promise to be yours forever.**

Yes! She promised me! Deal with it suckeeers.

 **Bae-So...am I forgiven now?**

 **Me- Of course love, of course.**

 **Bae-I love you Josh.**

 **Me-I love u too baby.**

 **Me-Goodnight love, see you tomorrow in school. Sleep tight. Sweet dreams.**

 **too,sweet dreams, see you tmr. Bye.**

 **Me-Bye.**

Now, tomorrow will be a day filled with nothing but my pride. The pack will see how I am able to tame my girlfriend and they will look up to me more as their Alpha as I not only have power but also the most beautiful girl from school.


End file.
